


Rainy Day Allusions

by GetoutLoki



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Living the life, M/M, Rayman Origins, die hard - Freeform, fluff oneshot, too gay for this shit, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetoutLoki/pseuds/GetoutLoki
Summary: It's rainy and Lance and Keith don't go to school. Instead they stay home and be gay. I'm bad at summaries





	

The soft patter of rain lulled Lance in and out of sleep. His eyes opened and closed a few times very slowly as he assessed his situation. First of all he realized that even if he got up right then he'd still end up late for his first class, second of all he realized that Keith himself wasn't up and about like he usually was at this time in the morning. Lance turned to his side to grab his phone from the nightstand as well as his glasses. He squinted in pain as he turned his bedroom light on. Stupid bright light. Lance checked his phone quickly before tiptoeing into the kitchen for a nice hot cup of coffee. The rain must have been soothing to his subconscious state, as he normally didn't sleep in unless he was sick and luckily for him he had no symptoms. Lance plopped himself onto a chair in front of their little bar area and set his phone down. He ran his fingers through his hair catching on a few knots here and there but for the most part it wasn't bad. He had showered the night before so his hair had that nice silky smoothness to it that made it feel like strands of silk.   
Lance opened his emails and quickly sent a duplicate email to all his teachers for that day, he definitely wasn't coming in. He preferred to stay home and appreciate days like this. They didn't have many rainy days. Lance pocketed his phone and slid off his stool into the kitchen where he began to make a full pot of coffee and would have been content to drink it all if it weren't for Keith having slunk out of his bedroom looking like a zombie, what with his bad bed head and horrible bags under his eyes. "You look like you got hit by a bus my friend." Lance commented with a small smile as Keith reached up on his tiptoes to grab a coffee mug from where Lance had strategically placed them so that he could see Keith do (Mmmmm) exactly that. Keith raised his arms up above his head after finally retrieving his mug, and arched his back as he stretched his tired muscles. "Got in late last night and the rain kept me up till about three thirty. I'm not even gonna try going to any of my classes.." Lance frowned. The rain wasn't that bad last night was it. I mean he himself slept all the way through it. Maybe Keith didn't like the rain. Maybe he was one of those weirdos that didn't like storm days.   
Lance grabbed himself a mug as well after Keith had sat at the little bar to wait for the coffee pot to fill. "It wasn't that bad was it?" Lance asked in a quiet voice. Keith looked curiously at Lance. Why'd he start caring. "It was actually. The fucking thunder and lighting..." Lance had to bit his tongue to refrain from saying 'very very frightening' and couldn't help but snicker softly at his own mind. Keith gave him a sceptic look out of the corner of his eye but said nothing further. He was tired, his body hurt, at that moment all he wanted was someone to hold him and more importantly a giant ass cup of coffee.  
Keith watched out the window while Lance poured his own cup of coffee. Slowly adding a small amount of creamer and then deeming that too much he had to add a small amount more of coffee. Keith frowned at how much it had already rained, the access street for the parking lot of the apartment complex was almost completely flooded. Lance cleared his throat and Keith turned his head back to look at him. Lance looked at Keith expectantly and only then did Keith realize that Lance was holding a cup of coffee out to him with a small smile on his face. "Well if both of us are ditching class I guess we should find something to do..?" Keith nodded and said a quiet thanks as he took the cup of coffee. Lance moved out of the kitchen and made his way through the small apartment into what was kind of labeled the living room. A couple of bean bags some scattered blankets and pillows, two small flat screen tvs that don't work all that well and about every game system a true nerd could imagine, courtesy of Pidge. Whom is simply amazing at bargaining at thrift stores with people that don't know what they have. Lance gently set his steaming cup of coffee on the small table in the middle of the room, watching the steam roll of the liquid in thin curls as he plopped himself onto a blue beanbag. He used his foot to power on the ps2 and grabbed several different controllers and remotes. Half of them he wasn't sure he'd need but it was better safe than sorry. Keith watched with tired eyes as Lance turned on both tvs and also powered the Xbox on. Lance pushed his glasses back up as he leaned forward to squint slightly at the menu on the tv that was showing the Xbox options. Without a word, Keith was handed a controller which he silently accepted and he himself plopped into a beanbag. He watched Lance out of his peripheral and hid a smile as his tongue poked out from the side of his mouth slightly when he was concentrating.   
Once Lance had found the correct remote for the sound system the game was on. And fuck if Keith knew what he was doing. But he knew that he was losing...   
Lance laughed when Keith's character fell on another set of spiky vines and died. Keith sighed and set his controller down on a pillow in front of him and stood up with a groan. Grabbing both his and lances now empty coffee cups, he made it to the kitchen to refill them. "White af for me and shit brown for Lance." Keith laughed a little at his statement because it was honestly pretty funny. He poured both cups of coffee and was back in the gaming zone in no time. But after Keith kept dying, he got fed up with it and claimed that he hated this game and didn't want to play it any more. "Oh cmon Keith it's not that bad, Rayman Origins is a great game and you don't hate it." Lance cast a look over at Keith that Keith himself didn't quite understand. Lance was a very confusing young man. "You play, I'll watch..?" Keith blushed a little. Lances smile seemed to light a room and this room was already lit. Lance went into the settings really quick and kicked Keith out of the game deciding that yeah, he'll play for a little while and Keith can watch. And damn did Keith watch. Not the game though. Mostly lances facial expressions and the skill of taking his hand completely off the controller to take a drink of coffee without breaking eye contact with the screen. Every so often Lance would glance over at Keith who would successively blush and look away, look at the screen or even down at his phone screen. At that point it was look anywhere but at Lance.   
The two boys played video games for a little while, switching back and forth between ps2 games and Xbox games. Once the whole pot of coffee was gone Lance got a little antsy. He wanted to go outside. He needed to go outside. His life depended on going outside and soaking up as much of the rainy day as he could. Keith however was hesitant. He didn't really enjoy the idea of purposefully sitting outside in the rain and the cold. But with Lance's cute little pleading smile Keith just couldn't say no. So he didn't, and he ended up sitting outside right next to Lance in the pouring rain. After a small amount of silence Lance started talking. Not babbling and for once not being annoying, just talking. Talking to Keith like Lance talked to any of his friends. Talking like Keith was one of the best pals he'd had, but Keith knew that was a lie because Hunk had already filled that spot. "So, have you ever just wondered if there are different worlds out there somewhere?" Keith knew he quoted a video game but let it slide because Lance wasn't joking or making a pun, he was being serious. Keith turned and gave him a soft look cocking his head to the side slightly. Lance kept talking. Not really wanting a reply. Just throwing his thoughts out there. "I mean, what if there are, and there are other worlds that need help and we're just stuck here doing nothing because we're too stupid to get a ship to go far enough out to be able to find them. And what if other civilizations out there are so much more advanced and they've found us but realized that because we're so stupid we don't prove to be a threat and that's why we haven't had an alien invasion." The look Keith gave him could be described as incredulous, disbelieving, slightly terrified. Keith always thought he was the conspiracy theorist of the whole group, yknow aliens an whatnot. But the words that Lance spoke begged to differ. Lance kept talking. He explained to Keith the quantum theory for folding space time to be able to create a hidden pocket out there in the vastness. He also talked about what was Keith's favorite: wormhole theory. About how a wormhole in the simplest of terms is just twisting space time and hooking both ends back together. So that when you start on one side you end up on the other. Keith admired the way Lance talked so openly, how his flourished gestures accentuate his words and how his eyes could tell you how passionate he was about the topic. Lance and Keith sat outside and talked for what was probably an hour until the rain had soaked through to their skin. Keith sneezed and that was when Lance got up, he grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him inside. "Cmon buddy no more sitting outside or you'll get sick. And sick Keith is mean Keith and Lance no likey mean Keith. No señor, no me gusta Keith malo." Keith couldn't help but laugh. Lance was so open and he spoke so warmly. And Keith couldn't help but fold his arms around Lance. After he shed off his wet coat f course. And Lance was damn warm too. Lance's reaction wasn't what Keith expected. Honestly he expected the typical rival Lance to push him off and declare that tho was some sort of challenge and that Keith was trying to infiltrate the mainframe or something. But Lance simply startled a bit with a step back and stood there for a moment taking a deep breath out of confusion before gently hugging Keith back. Keith's body was colder than he expected. He pulled Keith closer and rested his chin on top of Keith's head. Keith gently nuzzled lances neck, brushing his nose against lances Adam's apple. Lance giggled like a little girl and pulled away slightly. He blushed and his hand came up to pull at his earrings because this was awkward. "Heheh that was uhh.." Lance said just to at least break the silence. "Uh yeah it was..." Keith replied oh so intelligently. Because hey, they were twenty year old young men that made stupid awkward decisions with their roommate. After fiddling with his piercings, Lance scratched the back of his neck a little and leaned forward into Keith's space. And Keith wished he had somewhere to go that didn't involve actually moving around all the beanbags and pillows scattered about. Because Lance was in his space and Keith really did not want to make this any more awkward by doing exactly what he'd been wanting to do forever. But at that point it looks like Lance beat him to the punch and abruptly pulled back. Keith sighed inwardly. He really liked Lance and honestly immediately afterwards wished he'd leaned in and kissed him in that moment. But he hadn't. And the moment was gone.   
There was only a little bit of awkward air when the two boys sat down with a Blu-ray Disc of Die Hard and a bowl each of popcorn drenched in butter. After the third movie, Lance was getting tired. It was probably around five ish. Keith got up and put a new movie in saying something about his childhood and how Lance was an uncultured swine because he had no idea what Keith was talking about. But it didn't really matter anyway because about a quarter of the way through it Lance had fallen asleep. His shallow breathing and light snoring gave it away. "Lance? Hey, Lance." Lance only stirred a little at Keith's words and rolled onto his side in the chair so he was now facing Keith. As if instinct wanted to ruin his life Keith acted upon it and reached out to push lances hair away from his face. Letting his fingers trail slowly down until they rested softly on his cheek. Keith was about to pull away and just go die when, as if he sensed Keith's desire to leave Lance grabbed Keith's hand and held it there. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at Keith who was hovering over him, shocked. He tried to pull away again, babbling apologies and cursing at himself. Repeated "I shouldn't have done that"s and "I'm so sorry"s. Lance knew what Keith did. He wasn't actually asleep. Keith had shown affection. And that shit is contagious. But now Keith was a mess. His mind going a mile a minute, coming up with words faster than his mouth could speak them. So Lance shut him up. And in the not so special cliche way. He didn't really wish to overstep boundaries especially when Keith was known to stab first ask questions later. So he just put his hand over Keith's mouth and stared at him. Watched as his eyes flicked across lances face, looking for anger or possibly betrayal. But Lance was giving him a soft look, holding Keith's hand against his cheek with one hand and the other being used to shut Keith up.  
When Keith's eyes stopped freaking the fuck out Lance gave him a small smile and moved his hand off of Keith's mouth. He pulled his other hand that was still holding onto Keith's down in front of his face and locked eyes with Keith as he placed a gentle peck to the back of Keith's hand. Keith's face flushed and he shook his head a little. As if trying to wake up from a dream. Lance swore he heard him whisper it too. A small little "wake up Keith." But luckily for Lance, this wasn't just a good dream or a fantasy. Keith was really looking at him with those big violet eyes and Keith was really leaning in. And Lance was too. They met in the middle, anxious and scared but soft and firm lips met lances. Lance pulled Keith's hand back up and placed it on his neck as Lance did the same. Keith's face flushed a little darker and a surprised noise escaped him when Lance turned his head to the side. He kissed Keith tentatively and softly, because he knew that Keith was weary and afraid. Afraid of ruining something between them unknowing that his feelings were mutual. Lance caressed Keith's cheek and pulled away slowly.   
"Fuck I've wanted to do that for a while" Lance whispered into the cold tense air. Keith breathed a laugh and looked away until his eyes were pulled back to lances as if he couldn't possibly keep his eyes away. "Me too Lance, me too.." Lance smiled and dragged Keith's face back to his and kissed him gently.   
The two boys spent the rest of the day similarly to the way they spent the first part, playing video games, watching movies, eating popcorn except this time, they were closer. Mentally, physically. The two sat in the same chair arms wrapped around each other, small secret smiles on display for only themselves. They spent the evening sharing kisses and blushing. And all because of this weird shut in rainy day.


End file.
